Here Without You
by Irish Pixie
Summary: After Sirius' funeral, Harry feels alone, well except when he’s with Luna Lovegood. [Harry-Luna]
1. Default Chapter

Hey Peeps well here's another story 4 you, sorry I haven't been here for a while but there's been a lot happening so anyways I will continue the others but I'll just write this for now ^_^  
  
So yeah, this story is based on Harry/ Luna-  
  
They are so perfect for each other^^ ever wonder why at the end of OotP Harry only opened up to Luna? It so tells you something. So basically it's just a kawaii coupling fic  
  
Anyways on with =^.^=  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: Of course I own Harry Potter I'm even the Queen no wait, I AM THE QUEEN -_-0 so not likely, all J.K's  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Summary: After Sirius funeral Harry feels alone, well except when he's with Luna Lovegood. [Harry/ Luna]  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Here Without You  
  
By: Irish Pixie*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"It happened so fast, how could anyone stop it?  
  
Let alone say Goodbye  
  
*  
  
That is a regret I shall always carry  
  
Never being able to say goodbye  
  
He deserved more  
  
So much more  
  
And now I look around the room today  
  
To see they think so to  
  
It's hard you know  
  
Not being able to love anyone,  
  
In fear that your love will kill the next person  
  
Like it has today  
  
But why should you care?  
  
He's dead your safe  
  
Worked out perfectly didn't it?  
  
I mean he's an dangerous escaped convict  
  
But did you, any of you  
  
Take the time to think, "Hey maybes he's innocent?"  
  
Well he was  
  
And he suffered you're cruelty for it  
  
But I'm not here to point fingers  
  
I'm here to say Goodbye  
  
*  
  
Sirius was my friend, my Godfather and my father  
  
He was always there for me,  
  
Weather running from the law  
  
Or in the middle of important business  
  
Now I may have not know Sirius as long as some of you  
  
But I can say I have never turned my back on him  
  
He said that was the one thing that hurt the most  
  
Walking into a room,  
  
Knowing that they rather be somewhere else  
  
Like all of you right now  
  
I suppose you all rather be at home with your families  
  
But you came anyways  
  
And for that I thank you  
  
Now why you came I'm not sure  
  
But I won't hold it against you,  
  
If you go up to Sirius grave and spit  
  
I just ask not to disrespect Sirius  
  
You can disrespect his image  
  
His memory  
  
Everything he stands for  
  
But don't disrespect him  
  
Cause he won't want that  
  
He just wanted to have a good time  
  
After all he was Sirius  
  
Prankster to the bone  
  
Could never handle anything to serious  
  
Which completely baffled me, Cause wasn't that his name?  
  
Sirius  
  
*  
  
All I know is that he was a good person  
  
And loved to smile.  
  
Every time I went over, I had to be smiling or I wasn't allowed in  
  
He could always make me feel better  
  
And when I was down,  
  
He put aside everything to make sure I was better  
  
He really was a good friend  
  
And I think it's unfair that he was stuck in a world with people like you  
  
You couldn't understand him  
  
You couldn't open your ears  
  
Or your heart  
  
To listen to his pleas  
  
You couldn't even take the time to put this funeral together  
  
And I know where ever he is now  
  
He's be smiling  
  
He'd smile at our misfortune  
  
He'd smile at our ignorance  
  
Hells he's just smile for the sake of smiling  
  
And look at me,  
  
Look at us?  
  
Fretting over nothing  
  
He would laugh if he could see us  
  
All he wanted from me was to be his Prongs Jr.  
  
Graduate  
  
And live life to the fullest  
  
I'm not sure about you, but that is not the words of a guilty man  
  
*  
  
In his letters Sirius always told me a couple things  
  
To take nothing from no one- and to stick up for others  
  
To take care of myself  
  
And to expect the unexpected, and when that happens to welcome it with open arms  
  
I'm not really sure what that meant, at the time  
  
But now I'm here standing in front of all of you  
  
And I guess it just shows to prove how little we can control life  
  
And I'm not really sure why you even asked me to speak  
  
And I'm not sure if I even helped  
  
I just wanted everyone to see Sirius in my eyes  
  
And not in some ridiculous article in the Daily Prophet  
  
And to Sirius I hope you create as much hell as you did here,  
  
Up there  
  
Good Bye"  
  
*  
  
After saying his speech Harry Potter backed down from the bench, away from the thousands of people all crowed into the field in Hogsmeade, all here to say good-bye  
  
Sitting in the first row he sat, away from everyone and listened  
  
He couldn't believe he was gone  
  
Or most likely couldn't except  
  
*  
  
Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardly- stood as he looked at his star pupil. Smiling sadly he strode over to the podium before beginning his speech  
  
"Now I'm not sure if my speech will be as effective as Mr. Potter's but I'll try-  
  
At this he earned many nervous laughs from the crowd, all probably watching Harry as the moved.  
  
-Sirius Jackson Black, was a friend of mine and was on of the most loyal people I now today-  
  
As a boy he defined the hat demanding to be put in Gryffindor where he acts of friendship was one of the greatest I have ever seen-  
  
But it was that gift that got them killed-"  
  
*  
  
At that Harry looked up from his perch to give Dumbledore a murderous look, both he and Remus seemed to notice cause Remus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and Dumbledore's brows furrowed  
  
"Clearly I am upsetting some people -he glanced at Harry- so I'll just skip to the point, for his acts of bravery Sirius Black has been awarded a Order of Merlin first class. Along with the Merlin staff, and as June 24 three days before Mr. Blacks death, Sirius was cleared of all charges and reinstated a citizen of the magical world." Said Dumbledore as he looked around the enormous crowd to see many blank faces  
  
Maybe Harry was right; some people just came to see if the ex-convict was dead or not. Looking back at Harry and Remus in the front row- he saw Harry slouched in his seat. While Remus eyes brimmed with tears as Harry shrugged him off  
  
He watched as Harry stood up and walked away from the podium, from everything  
  
Down the hundreds of rows of people he walked head held high, ignoring their stares  
  
And out the door  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he handed the awards over to Remus [in a professional manner] and the ceremony continued until finally Sirius coffin was lowered into the ground  
  
There were many tears, from the order, from the Weasley's, and from old friends. It was a beautiful ceremony, it was only a shame Harry walked out on it all  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry sat on the top of the hill, watching the town below. Well one part in particular- the ceremony. He was honored that so many people came.  
  
Probably over 3000 but it didn't really matter, what good would it all be without Sirius?  
  
None  
  
That's why he left  
  
He couldn't stand to be in a room with thousands of people all pretending to like Sirius-  
  
Then there was Dumbledore,  
  
The fraud, he WAS the one who helped Sirius get into jail  
  
And now here he was today acting all high and mighty  
  
He hated it  
  
Not only that, but the Weasley's: his favourite wizarding family  
  
All pretending to care- he knew they didn't trust Sirius  
  
They believed the lies  
  
*  
  
He knew what would happen next they would all say their goodbyes and then go over to him and try to comfort him  
  
They would say it was not his fault  
  
They would say that Sirius went on his own  
  
That his sacrifice was for the greater good  
  
But he didn't want that,  
  
No  
  
He wanted to be told it was his entire fault  
  
That he should get cope and get over it  
  
Partly the reason why he was looking so forward to seeing Malfoy this afternoon  
  
But even he, the cold-hearted Slytherin  
  
Was walking on egg shells around him  
  
He grit his teeth,  
  
His fist clenching so tight that his knuckles turned white  
  
*  
  
He watched as a blob of red went over to Sirius grave- the Weasley's  
  
How he wished to see that up close  
  
But he wouldn't chance it  
  
Not to be dragged into THAT world again  
  
*  
  
Where was Sirius when he needed him?  
  
*  
  
He was loosing it,  
  
He knew it  
  
*  
  
But it really was his fault that Sirius was gone  
  
Why couldn't anyone see that?  
  
*  
  
Would he be locked up in Azkaban?  
  
*  
  
He couldn't take it anymore  
  
The guilt was building up  
  
Eating him from the inside out  
  
Savoring the taste  
  
He could feel it  
  
Rising from the pit of his stomach  
  
*  
  
He felt a salty liquid drip from his eyes  
  
Tears  
  
He hadn't cried since he was 4 and Dudley threw him down the stairs,  
  
He was in the hospital for three weeks for that  
  
He had cried cause he had lost temporary feeling in his legs for a week or two  
  
And here he was  
  
The guilt and anger weld up inside  
  
Until he couldn't take it anymore,  
  
And there was a catastrophic explosion  
  
Combust from the inside  
  
It felt so good,  
  
*  
  
Curling up into a human ball, he rocked back and forth  
  
Trying to sooth his worries  
  
*  
  
Sirius  
  
*  
  
No one should have to got threw this  
  
No one should have to feel pain  
  
No one should have to suffer  
  
No one  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He remembered her; her long blonde locks, her dazed blue eyes. That sense of uniqueness, her odd sense of fashion the beer cap necklace  
  
All forming into an image  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
*  
  
"You shouldn't cry you know?"  
  
"Why the hell not?" asked Harry annoyed by her calm voice that silkily flowed off her lips  
  
"Dunno, it just doesn't suit you" she said as she sat up in the tree above, her legs swinging as she looked down at him  
  
"Yeah well a lot of things don't" said Harry as he sat up his eyes were dry, as he had run out of tears to cry- his elbows were perched on his knees as he leaned against the tree trunk- straining his neck to look up at Luna  
  
"I suppose so"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry as he looked back at the field- which was slowly emptying  
  
"I liked your speech, it was very well composed- had the characteristics of Sirius all in the right places" he heard her say  
  
He felt his heart ache - Sirius  
  
But then it felt better as she smiled - Luna  
  
"Well it was written for him, wasn't it"  
  
"Right again- are you sure you're Harry Potter?" asked Luna jokingly- well Harry supposed she was joking but because of her tone he couldn't really tell if she was serious or joking, maybe neither  
  
"I changed" he said simply as he looked away- though there was no cold meaning in it [as he had been giving everyone] no tension, just a blank  
  
Just how he felt  
  
"Yes you have, look a lot like Sirius with that new hair do- I mean some of the people even thought You were Sirius" said Luna giggling, though tit was in more of a manner of talking to her self  
  
Luna, was certainly one weird witch  
  
"Well then they're blind" said Harry  
  
"Maybe - but you really do look like him, looks like you walked into his body and came out him. Well except the eyes of course. No those are your mothers, am I right?" asked Luna  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Ginny told me, were friends you know" she said and he could detect a sense of proud ness in her voice, he just had to let out a small smile  
  
"Ginny eh? She can't keep a secret if it killed her, she's as bad as Lavender and Parvati" he said  
  
"Oh don't say that, she was drunk- you see she likes to get drunk a lot. That's how I made this necklace for you so fast" said Luna as she hopped down from the tree. Landing perfectly on her feet she stood in front of Harry.  
  
Straighten her outfit; which was a long black suede skirt, that went to her knees and a black tee that was v cut and there was also gloves that went up to ¾ of her arms just below where her sleeves ended. But the fingers had holes so they poked threw. She had a long navy blue silk scarf on that was for fashion wise. Her butter beer cap necklace, and socks that were stripped black and white and hid under her skirt. So Harry couldn't tell where they ended and she wore black leather army boots with a 3-inch heel.  
  
Her hair was a whole different story as the normal waist length platinum blonde hair was in a side ponytail on her left side of her head as she had a purple ribbon in her hair.  
  
It was defiantly made into Luna style, but it looked good on her. Well at least Harry thought so  
  
Shuffling threw a bag that was slung over her shoulder her produced a butter beer cap necklace "here" she said as she held it out  
  
Harry was baffled as he looked at her out stretched arm with the home made necklace, smiling he took it and slipped it over his head so he now wore an identical one - next to Luna's  
  
"Thank you Luna"  
  
"It was nothing really, I just didn't want Ginny wasting all those caps" she said as she got that dreamy look in her eyes again  
  
Harry was glad she wasn't wearing those fake glasses; cause Luna really did have beautiful eyes  
  
"So you staying with the Weasley's still?" asked Luna as she looked at him with her haunting eyes  
  
"Yeah, till the house elves clean out Sirius old house. I've been permanent moved from the Dursley's when they found out the abuse they were giving me" said Harry as he looked out over the hill again - the sun was setting  
  
"Well daddy's going on a trip this summer so I'm staying there for the next little while until they can find me a better place you know with Voldemort and all" said Luna as she drifted off, she seemed to do that a lot  
  
"You could always stay with me after, cause I mean I know I don't like to oppose on the Weasley's when ever I have to stay there, and Sirius mother's house had like 60 rooms" said Harry also drifting off  
  
"I couldn't besides Ginny and her family has already been so nice to me already" he heard her protest but he was to busy memorizing every detail on her.  
  
From her clothes to her hair to her body and last her features.  
  
He felt his heart thump twice as hard as his stomach did little flops  
  
Could he be falling for Luna?  
  
I mean he knew he had a small crush,  
  
A sense of protection and admiration  
  
But actually be falling in love?  
  
He was only 16!!!!  
  
But then again just one look at Luna proved all theories of age wrong  
  
He loved her,  
  
Hells that would take some getting used to - he could just see it now "Um hey Luna you would of never guess but I love you"  
  
He laughed at the thought  
  
"Excuse me? " Snapping out of thought he saw Luna hanging in the tree again but upside down, her hair falling over her face - how'd she get there?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said something, I'm sorry but you were mumbling I never heard" said Luna  
  
"Oh I said nothing" said Harry  
  
"Are you sure cause I heard you say something..." she began but Harry shook his head  
  
"Hey Luna what did you say about the Weasley's?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh well I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings by leaving" said Luna as she swayed her body back and forth like a giant pendulum  
  
"Yeah that's true but I would really like it if you stayed" said Harry as he put on his pair of meaningful eyes and Luna sighed  
  
"Oh alright, as long as you go down there with me to tell them" said Luna as she hopped down again, but her landing wasn't so great cause she landed right on Harry - well more like he ran and caught her  
  
"Um thank you" she said blushing as he put her down. Meanwhile He could also feel the heat rising up from the back of his neck  
  
"You're welcome" he whispered as he watched her fiddle with her necklace and he looked down at his owned with a small smile  
  
"What's wrong? "He asked with a tint of concern  
  
"Well I also made Sirius one - as he said he liked my necklace when I met him that one time, so here it is" as she pulled out another necklace and Harry fingered it with his forefinger  
  
"Thank you Luna" he said softly and she smiled slightly  
  
"Anything for you" she whispered as he looked up and engulfed her in a big hug, tears streaming down his face  
  
Only this time she said nothing as she slowly hugged him back,  
  
And for a minute everything seemed perfect  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's the End of Chapter 1 ^_^ and I know it might not make sense but you'll have to wait for next chapter for more explanations ^_~  
  
So please review and you'll get another chapter soon I want at least 5 please  
  
Till next time  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie* 


	2. Dreams and Reality

*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality  
  
By: Irish Pixie  
  
*  
  
*  
  
[From Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, J.K Rowling ©]  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.  
  
'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so, He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.  
  
Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.  
  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second ...  
  
But Sirius did not reappear  
  
'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'  
  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...  
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
  
'There's nothing you can do, Harry -'  
  
'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'  
  
'- it's too late, Harry.'  
  
'We can still reach him -' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go ...  
  
'There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing ... he's gone.'  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
//No this couldn't be, not Sirius......... Not Sirius//  
  
*  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up, Harry!"  
  
"Come on mate' wake up, please -"  
  
"What's wrong with him he's not waking..."  
  
"Hush Ginny, he's probably still in shock"  
  
"Shock why?"  
  
"Just watch" the soothing voice could be heard above them all..... Just watch  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The room was spinning if you could even call it that  
  
Darkness engulfed everything. It reminded him of the Department of Mysteries  
  
Where ever thing started ...  
  
Everything.  
  
*  
  
Sirius why did you have to leave? Leave me all alone  
  
Did you not love me enough?  
  
Did you even care?  
  
Why?  
  
*  
  
But not matter how much he called, the wind just howled inside the empty shell, if it could be called that.  
  
Perhaps he was in a state of mind, where lost souls go to be sorted  
  
Or maybe this was purgatory where those of evil deeds go until they are figured in hell or heaven, Maybe Voldemort was around here?  
  
*  
  
But on second thought, Voldemort would probably go straight to hell  
  
No Doubt about it  
  
I wonder where Sirius was?  
  
In heaven as a angel  
  
Or enslaved down in the fiery pits of hell, devoured by its heat, and greed  
  
Was he hurting?  
  
Did it hurt when -it- happened?  
  
Did he miss him? Cause hell a lot he sure did  
  
Maybe he was in this 'place' to deal with his issues  
  
To help undo the knot of misery Sirius death had cause, no Sirius was NOT dead  
  
How dare he think that, when he had gotten mad at so many others for saying that  
  
He had wished it away  
  
So many times, wishing all of this would go away  
  
So he could be a normal boy again  
  
Then Sirius would be alive, or maybe not but at least he wouldn't have to go through this,  
  
This pain  
  
*  
  
OH how he wished just everything would stop so he could think straight, what was that pounding?  
  
It kept getting louder like footsteps  
  
And voices, he heard voices  
  
Telling him to get up, to open his eyes.  
  
But he couldn't- it was like they were glued shut. That or they were frozen by his tears he never cried and he didn't plan on doing so  
  
Ever since he was little he thought of tears as a weakness. Cause that was all they were  
  
Tears were a sign that he's lost and that his Uncle Vernon would smile profoundly before slamming the door of the cupboard  
  
//but you don't have to go back there Harry, Sirius made sure of it//  
  
*  
  
Sirius  
  
Why. Did. You. Leave?  
  
*  
  
The wind howls grew louder as the boy-who-lived slumped to the ground in the middle of the darkness and then he felt water.  
  
Rain  
  
It was raining, in this dream world- was it even possible?  
  
But it felt so real  
  
The rain grew heavy as it pounded against the earth's floor erupting like a volcano  
  
*  
  
He shuddered as his shin grew pale and soaked down with rain, the sky was dark blacks and purple- It looked angry  
  
Lightning flashed dangerously  
  
Thunder shook with fear  
  
Water fell from the sky in tears  
  
And he sat alone  
  
Confused  
  
Lost  
  
*  
  
It all seemed so really, it was cold and shadows jumped at him every chance they got when lightning lit up the area, but only for a couple seconds  
  
Then they were gone  
  
But with every bolt they got closer  
  
*  
  
His hair was plastered to his face like glue and his lips had long gone turned blew the storm had gotten more violent as he screamed and cursed for attention- but the thing was no one could give it  
  
And it only seemed to anger it more  
  
Where was Sirius when he needed him?  
  
*  
  
Pools of water dipped down his face as he collapsed into a ball, the voices were getting louder and he could faintly hear them  
  
They kept calling for him to open his eyes  
  
But he couldn't, he didn't want to  
  
He would rather be here then there, but that was just the thing he didn't know where either was  
  
*  
  
Fire danced within the rains heart it was calling him, drawing him near  
  
Maybe he should go back?  
  
But if he did what would await him there?  
  
More pain and sorrow?  
  
*  
  
The Fire danced within the rains heart it was calling him, drawing him near  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Look he's waking" cried Ginny happily as she let go of her brother's soaked shirt (thanks to her and Hermione) and closed in on Harry's side holing his clammy hand  
  
*  
  
It seemed everyone was here to see the boy who lived, when the ward went off in the Dursley's house half the order had apparted there along with the four teenagers only to find Harry in a chaotic matter.  
  
There in the middle of Harry's small bedroom was his Uncle Vernon standing over him with a knife, and Harry was shaking in his bed unaware of the events around him  
  
*  
  
Later it was found that the Dursley's had been under the imperious curse since May that year when they were attacked by a couple of Death Eaters. Also that the one who had set of the wards was indeed Harry himself  
  
As it appeared even in a state of unconsciousness Harry knew when he was endangered  
  
*  
  
And so arrangements were made for the boy to be moved, to where this all started  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Harry- Oh Harry thank goodness" cried Hermione as emerald eyes slowly fluttered open and she tossed her lanky arms around his torso  
  
"W- what?"  
  
"Harry mate' we thought you were a goner! You seemed to have set of the wards in your sleep and your uncle tried to -kill- you" said Ron in a rushed voice and only then did Harry notice the tears in his eyes as well as everyone else in the room  
  
He moaned, he had been so close to touching the fire and being set free but he tripped on a stupid rock and before he knew it he woke up here  
  
Back in the real world  
  
His head just hurt thinking about it  
  
*  
  
"Harry- you're all wet!" cried Nymphadora Tonks the auror as she pulled the boy out of Hermione's grasp and to his feet before she motioned for them all to look away and stripped him of his clothes to put on new ones  
  
Harry blushed crimson as she finished buttoning his shirt, though he knew it meant nothing. Tonks was like his big sister and she often mothered him like one to (as she being the one who was on his watch most of the time)  
  
"Thank you Tonks" he said quietly as he sat back down and Madame Pomfrey bustled threw the crowd to check his health  
  
"You stupid- stupid boy, I leave you for two weeks and already getting into so much trouble even the Weasley's couldn't manage" scowled the matron and Harry sat quietly watching her take his blood pressure and other such things  
  
He was still very confused, with that whole dream and from being in that dark hole to waking up here  
  
The difference was ironic really  
  
That he felt so much safety and peace in that world, his dream rather than this world, with it's hurt and pain  
  
He supposed that is why it was called the dream world, cause anything could happy and that anything could be molded to your desire. Unlike this place this -real- world where everything happened on time slots a course in which the world must follow directly.  
  
You couldn't change it or find comfort by just asking  
  
Harry decided he would much rather live in the dream world anytime, the thing about the real world though. Is you couldn't decide.  
  
*  
  
"Harry are you okay?" asked Ginny as Madame Pomfrey finally pulled away from Harry - she noticed (as most others did) that he was a little out of it  
  
He didn't even noticed how he got soaked to the bone, and it brought some people to the conclusion that Voldemort was up to his old tricks  
  
Even though Harry had completed his trained in Occlumency, Dumbledore wondered if the boy let the dark wizard in an act of misery and loneliness  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly as she and looked at Ron  
  
"Mm? I'm fine, hey Luna when did you get here? I thought you and your father were going to look for the lake beast- or something like that" said Harry and the blonde smiled  
  
"We were but then daddy had some important order business to go about so I'm staying with the Weasley's for now" said Luna and Ron growled causing both Hermione and Luna to glare at him heatedly  
  
"Well that must be nice for you, so um why is everyone here?" asked Harry laughing nervously, looking around at the twenty some order members that piled out into the hall  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Hermione and Harry shook his head  
  
"You set off the wards and your uncle tried to kill you- didn't you hear Ron?" asked Ginny frowning and Harry gave a odd look  
  
"I guess not" came his short reply  
  
"Yes well you did- and we would all like to know how you did it boy" came a hot snarl and the groups heads turned to see there cold- blooded potions master  
  
"Professor Snape" bit out Ron angrily and Snape glared down at the boy who was two feet taller than him. In which Harry noticed the funny scene.  
  
Ron had grown to an amazing 6'6 over the summer and Snape was left to glare up instead  
  
The others seemed to notice too as did the potions master cause he snorted before stormed out of the room only to be replaced by, Tonks, Remus, Professor McGonagall, a angry Kingsley and a weary looking Dumbledore  
  
Harry snorted loudly at the sight of his headmaster and Luna curled a hand to his, reminding him of there talk last semester  
  
No one seemed to notice but the headmaster though and he let a sad smiled reach his features but said nothing of it, instead of the thought that reached many minds  
  
"Harry, would you please mind telling me of what happened in your dream? One so powerful that it made you set off all the wards?" asked Dumbledore and Harry gave a blank look  
  
"Yes I would mind, old fool has it ever occurred that maybe your magic isn't so strong any more?" spat Harry and there were many gasps in the hall as they poked there heads in to gap at Harry an the people current in the room just let there mouths fall open, well except Luna but she never showed any great emotion on her face  
  
"Yes I figured you wouldn't be very corporative, so I arranged a meeting in my office for you to endure a couple drops of veritaserum" said Dumbledore and Harry glared  
  
"I wasn't dreaming about Voldemort if you were wondering. I passed the Occlumency test with high marks, no one can get into my head now so I see no point to go" said Harry stubbornly and Dumbledore let his old twinkle flash into his eyes as he looked at Harry with admiration.  
  
Just like old times eh?  
  
"Yes, yes you did pass with high marks, the highest I have seen in years but now answer me this one question Harry, I know you can block out anyone who ever you want but did you perhaps let someone in? To heal your misery you are enduring right now?" asked Dumbledore and Harry was silent, he looked as confused at the question as the others were. But he seemed to be thinking something over as well  
  
"Perhaps I did, and yet again maybe I didn't. But I know for sure what I saw, where I was cannot be answered by any truth serum, so the answer still remains the same Dumbledore. It would be pointless to go to your office" said Harry and Dumbledore nodded smiling  
  
"Well then can I have a look into your thoughts? Or maybe we can get you to pour them into a pensieve" suggested Dumbledore and Harry sighed irritable  
  
"You just don't give up do you?"  
  
"I try not to" said the Dumbledore matching his tone in a mocking way and Harry narrowed his eyes  
  
"Well then you must this time, as I can not show you my thoughts if I do not understand them myself. Now be gone your presence it boring me and I have no use for it now" said Harry waving his hand in dismissal and Dumbledore let a broad grin shocking everyone  
  
And here Remus thought he'd have to give his new godson lessons on respect  
  
"Very well, I shall go -for now- but until then. The paper work has been done and you are to move into Grimmauld Place as your new home, it is yours according Sirius will" said Dumbledore and Harry's features darken as he turned to yell at the headmaster but he was already gone, as did the other twenty some order members  
  
Growling Harry shook Ginny and Luna off his arms and moved to throw things in his trunks that was scattered amongst the floor, Hermione sat quietly on the bed with the others as he was tossing things about "Well aren't one of you going to say something?" he bit out angrily and Remus frowned while Kingsely smirked  
  
"I see you have kept stuff in order in case we needed to pick you up quickly" said the auror with dripping sarcasm and Harry ignored him having no doubt he was mad about the events in the department of mysteries last summer  
  
"If you don't like it then say so, don't patronize me" shot back Harry coldly as he reached over to his closet and started pulling all kinds of expensive muggle clothes  
  
"Oi Harry, where's you get all of this stuff?" asked Ron curiously as he eyed a long sleeved silk shirt that still had the tag on and his eyes bugged "bloody hell what you pay that much for?"  
  
Harry smiled a little detecting the jealously in his friend's voice as he took the shirt away and shoved it into his truck with the rest of it "Tonks took me shopping and I paid that much for it cause I liked it - Ginny could you pass the book your sitting on please"  
  
Flushing the girl passed a crimson coloured journal that had a winding silver snake for the clasp. She dropped it in a hurry as it hissed at her and lucky Harry dove to catch it  
  
"Careful" he hissed back but she looked ever more frightened and Harry mentally slapped himself knowing he'd spoken parseltongue  
  
"What did you say boy?" asked Kingsley a little shakily as Harry carefully put the journal in his trunk and closed it  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"TELL ME" yelled Kingsley as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him gruffly  
  
"Kingsley calm down, Harry's been a parselmouth since he was a baby - he was no doubt telling Ginny to be careful since he dropped his book" said Tonks placing a hand on her mentors shoulder and he slowly let go of Harry who glared staggering away  
  
"IF only the Potter's could see they're boy now-" he sneered "I don't think he would be so special anymore"  
  
After that comment been said Kingsley walked out laughing and Harry lunged after him only to be held back by Hermione and Ron  
  
"Blundering git- 'ought to of given him a bloody nose" muttered Harry as Remus smiled shrinking Harry's trunk so he could pocket it  
  
"Relax Harry, he's just angry about last June, he'll get over it one day"  
  
"And what a glorious day that will be" said Harry darkly as he shook off his two friends and grabbed Luna's hand while heading out after Kingsley  
  
Tonks gave an irritable sigh as she followed him with the others, this was -not- going to be a fun trip  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Izzy's Corner  
  
A/N; Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum ^^  
  
Title; Here Without You  
  
Couple; Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood  
  
Rating; PG13 (------------- Just to be safe, I tend to have a bad mouth  
  
Summary; After Sirius funeral Harry feels alone, well except when he's with Luna Lovegood. [Harry/ Luna]  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: I Don't Harry Potter  
  
*  
  
Life Notes; yes I know updates are really slow and people have begun to think I've given up on stories but just a note to all I haven't  
  
And as my daycare teacher once told me before "Patience is a virtue" ^_^  
  
Story Notes; These are just hints or whatever you call them in the story that come up and some noticeable facts, to help unclear things which also includes giving character descriptions when ever a new character is introduced.  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter; [Age 16] He -is- the MAIN CHARACTER for those who have not picked up on that fact yet, but he also going threw the process of coping with out his Godfather so is a little creepy at times.  
  
Luna Lovegood; [Age 15] Luna Lovegood, is a mysterious and vagrant character. She really cares a lot to those who are close to her. She is very understanding and a powerful witch also her mother died in front of her when she was nine also giving her the advantage in helping Harry threw his pain. In which she really seems to care about him.  
  
Ginny Weasley; [Age 15] Ginny Weasley is the only girl in the Weasley Clan, she's liked Harry for the longest time but rids the thought as she gets the idea of matchmaker into her head of Harry and Luna.  
  
Ron Weasley; [Age 16] Ron Weasley, is Harry's best friend and would do anything for him. Including following him into the department of mysteries and get attacked by brains. Since then he's been secretly attending therapy sessions to deal with the visions he's seeing (but that only comes later so do not worry... yet)  
  
Hermione Granger; [Age 16] Hermione Granger, is the esteemed brains of the trio. She has known Harry and Ron since forever and thinks then both as brother. She had a small crush on Harry over the summer of fifth year but dismissed it as he started to date Cho  
  
Draco Malfoy; [Age 16] Draco Malfoy is the King of Slytherins and is the son of a death eater. He and Harry don't exactly get along but lately he's being actually civil  
  
Albus Dumbledore; [Age ???] Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts and a very well respected wizard as well as a hated one, he is a big mystery and don't count on figuring him out any time soon.  
  
Minerva McGonagall; [Age ???] Minerva is the head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration master, as well as Deputy Headmistress. She's known Harry since he was a baby and is kind of like his Grandmother, though no one knows. But Harry thinks of her that way ever since she helped him with the O.W.L.S back in his fifth year.  
  
Severus Snape; [Age 37] Severus is the potions master at Hogwarts and the head of Slytherin house. He has a grudge against James Potter and his gang. But now that he is dead he's carried his hatred down to Harry.  
  
Remus Lupin; [Age 37] Remus is one of the famous marauders. And the only one with knowledge on Harry's parents to give him. Also at the death of Sirius he was named Harry's lawfully godfather and tries his best to be there for his new godson.  
  
Sirius Black; [Age 37] -------------------- Deceased [And yet he is a very important character ^^]  
  
Nymphadora Tonks; [Age 25] Tonks is just like a teenager stuck in a 25-year- old body [which is like her cousin Sirius only he was a five-year-old ^^] she's Harry's watch since the start of summer break (which was surprisingly lowered) and thinks him as her kid bother since they've spent so much time together. She is also one of the only people Harry has high respect for.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt; [Age ???] Kingsley is the head auror in his department, and was also in charge of the search for Sirius Black. He also takes on new trainees and therefore thinks Tonks as a second daughter. Ever since the events of last June he's been wary near Harry, most likely he's angry that the boy got Tonks hurt. [He is not very important in the story]  
  
Madame Pomfrey; [Age ???] Madame Pomfrey is the school's matron at Hogwarts. She is very protective and won't let anything stand in her way from doing her job. She's known Harry since he started at Hogwarts and has had to frequently check on his health more than once [She is not very important in the story]  
  
The Dursley's; [Ages: 41/41/16] Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley's are Harry's only remaining relatives. They've never liked him, as he was one of "magic" type so treated him badly. They are only mentioned in the beginning and are -not- important in this story  
  
*  
  
Message; "Change in all things is sweet." - Aristotle  
  
Posted; January 13, 2004 [5:05 pm]  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie 


End file.
